wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Arab
The Arabs are a people with a rich and storied history. There are many kinds of Arabs, and therefore, many kinds of Terrorists. Which kind of Terrorist were you looking for? The kind that lives in the Middle East These are the most common type of A rat Arab. Many thousands of years ago, the Jews recognized their horrendously large numbers fueled by the fact that each man must have four wives and each wife four hundred kids equalling too many suicide bombers. In the Torah, it is written that they are "like grains of the sand". Most Arab people nowadays are nothing more than incest-doing, gang-raping, bomb-blowing, terrified, terrorized slaves to, well, slavery. Where can I find an arab? . Like diseases, Arabs can be found everywhere, but don't worry, theres plenty in Islamdom. Who is there leader? The leader of the Arab terror nation was Adolf Nasser, an Islamofascit . However, due to his more islamo rather than fascist nature, he was overthrown by Hitler in BC 1945. Many scientists now believe that Hitler is still their leader. Ever since World War 2, Hitler and Mohammed have combined forces and shared leadership over all Arabs, ruling in exile somewher in Hell! What should I do if I find one? Hmmm...same thing you should do when you find litter on the floor. If its on American soil, you damn well better bin it or else its a sin. If theres lots of people around, ignoring it, you can just step right over it, or better still, kick it around. Beggars may try to interact with one to gain money. What do they look like? Hitler called Arabs, "lower than monkeys", though this is clearly a liberal myth, since any suicide bomber would have to be at least a certain height in order to blow themselves to hell. The History of Arabs Arabs have a very mysterious history. Though it is widely known that Borat is the first arab, not much is known about their early civilization. The first Arab kingdom was in Baghdad. There, an un-named sultan with his daughter found a beggar known as "Saladin". Saladin killed the sultan, married his daughter and thus all Arabs proudly claim descent from the "Princess of Theives". The Qur'an-reading, Mohammed-worshipping, Muslim kind, from the cult of Islam . These are very pecuiliar and dangerous individuals, rather like talking dynamite. If left alone, they will incesantly recite their strategy guide over and over, until they become dizzy and fall asleep. However, if touched, provoked or even left starring at them for too long, side-effects such as zombification or explosion may occur. Proceed with caution The Association of Radical American Bears(A-RAB) Though less of a direct danger at the moment, all arabs are not to be trusted. Oh no. A-rats and A-rabs included. Like their less hairy terrorist cousins, A-RAB members are fanatical, and will do anything to hurt Jesus and Stephen Colbert - your donations will fund our successful war against these terorrists! The Shiite or Sunni kind of Arab that fights freedom in Iraq So smelly, even the average arab is not too pleased with these guys, because in the average arab's opinion, they are not meeting their Iraqi civilian death quota for Satan each day. Sunnis and shias are really just the same. The only difference is that they can't agree on how to spell the word T-E-R-R-O-R-I-S-T. Of course, they're both wrong and so they should just blow each other up, all the way to hell... The kind that lives in Iran under the dictatorship of Mahamoud Ahamedjihateamericahad Mahmoud Ahmadinejad These are the most dangerous of all arabs. Though they deny they are arab, its another liberal ploy that they are "Persian". Of course, if they're Persian, and not Arab, why do they want to destroy freedom? BECAUSE THEY'RE TERRORISTS! Most of them. Not Mahamoud Ahamedjihateamericahad Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, of course, its a liberal lie that he hates America. In fact, he loves America so much, hes been trying to build a nuke as a present to Freedom loving countries such as ours, but our GREATEST PRESIDENT EVER! is just too humble to accept, so we must "bomb the arab out of them". The kind that belongs to one of the following terrorist organizations : Hezbollah : Al Qaeda : Elf'Qaeda : The Axis of Evil : NAMBLA : Ali Coli : Factinistas The scum bag of society, many scientists now postulate that Arabs evolved from a horrible experiment conducted by a liberal in the 5th century BC. Apparently, a rat, a gorrilla and a rabbies bear were all consumed at once by a democrat, spat out after some indigestion and then horribly reformed into the world's first Arab, Borat. Of course, Islamdom = Arabdom, so all Muslims are Arabs, all Arabs are terrorists, and everything makes perfect sense... But these terrorists are what the Surrendery cheese-eating monkeys call "creme de le creme". They are the scum bag of the scum bags. And the scum bags love em! That is, if Aabs could ever love, which, with four wives, clearly prooves that they can love in quantity, though not quality. On many occasions, Stephen Colbert and his army of Eagles have taken prisoner many of these people animals - as a true citizen to the Colbert nation, you have a duty to aid - enlist at your nearest Eagle nest! The kind that wages War on Christmas with the help of the Anti-Claus These Arabs are typical. They have long beards, they sneaked into our country on the back of a truck filled with trash and found the smell lovely enough to see them to America. When they do arrive of course, they start protesting about "Freedom of speech" when they are told not chant death to America, they protest that freedom of religion is obstructed by having chruches present and they above all hate America, because our great country saves their stinky, diseased asses from terrorists. Now you know why Mummy and Daddy don't vote for liberals (if they do, pack your bags and report to GITMO!). The kind that hates the Baby Jesus, Stephen Colbert, Mel Gibson, and The Greatest President Ever Most of these are at GITMO right now, where they belong. Here, they have limited access to the Qu'ran, but apart from that, life for them isn't much different from their "normal" life in Islamdom; they have acces to the toilet once a month, to the shower twice a year. They will, of course, all burn in a righteous smiting hell. The kind that wants to elect The First Arab President of the United States These Arabs are quite varied. Whilst some try to be decent Americans voting for whom they seem is best, many are stupid and believe that this is the only solution to the Arab-Israeli wars, which , by the way, if you hadn't notcied are started by the Jews and frequently won by them too. EEH! WRONG! He'll help the Jews even more. Oh and being Arab, they can NEVER be tue Americans. No, not ever. Get out. Lifestyle of Arabs Arabs have a very complex lifestyle. They enjoy their cuisine and will often kill their fiftieth wife to prove it. Each Arab is entitled to have 50,003,094 wives exactly. However, if an Arab is to have more than one of this number, then "Allah kill you!" Arabs work as camel drivers and owners in Arabdom. No one knows why, or how this makes money. But it just does, don't ask, asking only helps the terrorists. Arabs live in very well made tents, like these: /\ They can withstand winds of upto 3mph, so when our planes do fly over them, "Allah show us". Good Other things about Arabs * Arabs own the world's oil industry. Frequently they raise oil prices because they try to hurt America, but whenever they did, Saddam would inavde their country. With Saddam gone, Israel can do the job. * Arabs are very good sand swimmers. In fact, some Arabs can hold their breath in the sand for a very long time, the longest time recorded being forever, ever since some camel people fell in to the sand and didn't even re-surface. * Arabs not only control the oil indrusty, they are the primary ingredient of oil. Ground up Arabs is alot like Peanut oil. * Arabs are very nice people. So long as you're not white, black, asian, male, female, christian, jew, gentile or homosexual, than you'll do just fine. * It is rumoured that arabs use bears in their homeland of Islamdom. However, given that the average Arab IQ is less than 1, scientists have yet to confirm. * Arabs can count from 1 to 5 faster than any living man. When employed in thousands, they can count to very large numbers, like a million, a trillion or even a brazillion. This makes them semi-useful bankers.